


Potsticker Surprise

by freedombeats89



Series: Supercorp one shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Sexy Times, celebrating, potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombeats89/pseuds/freedombeats89
Summary: Pot stickers and celebrating.





	Potsticker Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from but I've been giggling at the idea for two days so i wrote it. hope you enjoy. sorry for the mistakes. xx

"Miss Luthor, your sister in-law is here." Jess' voice comes through the intercom.

 

"Send her in Jess, thank you." Lena smiles as she rises from her chair.

 

"Afternoon Little Luthor." 

 

"5 years. I've been Little Luthor-Danvers for 5 years." Lena says with a laugh gesturing to the heavily pregnant woman to sit down.

 

Maggie dumps the paper bag on the coffee table before plopping down, hands coming to rest on her protruding stomach.

 

Lena makes her way to the couch as well. "How's my little niece coming along?" Lena practically preens sitting next to Maggie, hands instantly on the bump.

 

"Already keeping me awake. 3 weeks to go. Just 3 weeks and I can move properly in the shower again.”

 

"Keeping mommy uncomfortable already. That's my girl." Lena says happily to the detective’s stomach before sitting up again. “Thank you so much for picking these up. You really didn't have to. That's why I have assistants."

 

Maggie waves her off. "I had to get out of the apartment. I was going mad at home and I was hoping that going for a longish walk would bring bubs along sooner." Maggie sighs as she leans her head on the back of the couch. "So I thought you'd were having a romantic night, it being your five year anniversary. I know Kara loves potstickers but she could live one night without them."

 

"We are having a romantic night but a romantic night in. It's a surprise I'm doing for Kara."

 

"Ah fair enough. Well I should get going. If I'm not home soon Alex will get home and I'm not there and she'll get worried. You know the gist." Maggie goes to sit up but can't quite make it, puffing out a breath. Lena stands and pulls the detective up. "Thanks. Okay, Happy Anniversary and tell Kara happy birthday too." 

 

"Will do Mags. Do you want me to call my driver and have him drive you?" Lena asks giving the pregnant woman a hug.

 

"That would be really nice." Maggie's eyes begin to water.

 

"Okay, it’s okay. Actually if you give me 5 minutes I can pack up and I'll come with you and drop you off on the way." Maggie nods, wiping her tears away as Lena begins to pack up her things. Lena not bating an eye at the tears, she’s watched the woman cry over spilling a drop of her juice one morning. She shivers at the thought of having pregnancy hormones.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thanks for the lift and have a good night." Maggie smirks waggling her eyebrows at her sister in-law.

 

Laughing Lena helps Maggie out of the car. “Oh we will. And no matter the time you call us when our niece decides to come into the world, okay? Now take it easy for night." One final hug and Lena's in the car as she begins of what to do first to get ready for Kara’s surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiles at the 'Happy Anniversary My Love' sign taped to the door of their apartment. Giggling as she pulls it off and unlocks the door.

 

"Hon? I'm home. Love the sign...s" Kara laughs again as she see 'Happy 53rd Birthday’ strung across the entryway. "I thought we were not going to mention my actual age once I reached 50. I'm 29 and that's it!" Kara talks happily as she hung up her coat and put her shoes and bag away. She hears a faint 'I couldn't resist' coming from somewhere in the penthouse. Holding the bunch of fresh plumearies in one hand she goes to find her wife. 

 

"I'm in the dining room." Lena calls, feeling her stomach twist in excitement. 

 

"Snapper was a REAL piece of..." Kara stops taking in the sight before her. Flowers dropped to the floor as her breathing quickens, taking in the scene before her. "Rao..." She breathes out.

 

"You're too over dresses my love." Lena whispers watching blue eyes take in her very naked body.

 

Kara nods taking a step towards the table, untucking and undoing her shirt as she gets closer. She can't take her eyes off her wife. Her gloriously naked wife.

 

There she is, her naked wife lying on their dining table with potstickers strategically placed over her body. Like a buffet. 

 

An all you can eat buffet.

 

Eyes darkening as heat pools instantly between her legs as she tries to undress faster now, nearly tripping over.

 

"Careful. There’s no rush. I'm not going anywhere." Lena murmurs. She's turned on. She can feel the slickness between her legs just from taking in Kara’s face. "Do you like?" 

 

Kara nods as she pulls off her underwear. Now completely naked Kara moves faster than Lena can blink and before she knows it her nipple is enveloped as Kara eats her first potsticker. Kisses continue over her chest as Kara chews and moves on the other nipple floating up over Lena and finding green eyes. 

 

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." Kara murmurs as she chews and swallows. 

 

"I have a pretty good idea." Lena's fingers run through bronze tresses before holding on and pulling pink lips to hers in a seating kiss. 

 

Pulling back breathless Lena pushes Kara’s still floating body down hers. "Your buffet awaits." 

 

Kara can't help but laugh before diving in. "Mm Rao! Your breasts taste like potstickers." She moans happily.

 

Lena is having the hardest time not squirming. Trying not to move so the potstickers don't fall. "Kee- oh god." Lena moans as nips are being placed at her his making them rise. "Keep moving down." 

 

Kara eats off her thighs licking trails towards her centre. Seeing no more potstickers Kara moves to taste her beautiful wife. Opening warm pale thighs slowly she sees two extra potstickers as she opens Lena wide. "Holy mother of Rao!" Kara exclaims looking up to see Lena panting heavily as she watches Kara. "You really are the love over my life." She says before leaning down to eat the fallen Potstickers. 

 

Pale hands wrap in blonde hair, Lena pushing Kara towards her throbbing clit. She's dripping wet and wanting from Kara devouring her body. She needs Kara. "Please…" she begs.

 

Simultaneous moans are released as Kara licks up her slit and that's all it takes. Kara dives in pushing her tongue to new depths. "Fuck. Your pussy tastes like potstickers."

 

Lena can't keep up, Kara’s everywhere and before she knows it two fingers are thrust in to her. Arching off the table as she lets out a scream. "Fuck! Harder." She demands and Kara pushes harder. Thrusting into her wife, changing her angle and she hits her g-spot over and over.

 

Tongue circling Lena’s hardened nub as she pumps feeling tiny squirts of Lena's essence come out with every pump. Walls begin to tighten on strong fingers. Lena feels her back go completely stiff and Kara gives one hard suck as she vibrates her fingers against Lena's spongey muscle. 

 

"Kara!" Is screamed, Lena’s voice cutting out before she can scream again. Her ears become blocked as pleasure pumps through her body all the way to her finger tips. She can't hear anything as her body rides through the orgasm it's been given.

 

Kara hums as she drinks everything Lena's body is giving her. Still pumping and rubbing helping Lena get every last drop from her orgasm. A quick suck to her clit and Lena moans as a less powerful orgasm begins even before the other has finished. 

 

Slowing to a stop Kara pull her face away and looks up the glorious body of her wife. Chest rising and falling fast, stomach muscles quivering in pleasure as she told her head side to side.

 

Fingers slide from blonde hair as Kara sits up more. Keeping her hand buried in her wife, Kara move up Lena's body before lying to the side of her. A trail of soft kisses are lead along her jaw as Lena rolls her head to face Kara’s. 

 

Red lips catch pink in a sloppy kiss. Kara wouldn't have it any other way. Pulling back to rest their foreheads together green eyes finally open. "I love you." Lena pants out.

 

"I love you too. Happy anniversary baby." Kara whispers against lips as she pulls her finger free finally, Lena groaning at the loss. 

 

Quiet surrounds them as they lay and catch their breaths. Kara tracing patterns on a quivering stomach as Lena begins to come back to Earth.

 

"I’m pretty sure you're the best sauce I’ve ever had with potstickers." Kara says softly.

 

Lena shakes with laughter thinking about what she had just done. "I can't believe I put potstickers on my vagina." She says sounding shocked.

 

"Best present ever!" Kara sings.

 

"Well you only turn 53 once, my love."

 

Kara just rolls her eyes as she spots a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and grabs it. "29, being stuck in stasis doesn’t count. And happy 5 years to us baby." 

 

Popping the champagne she gets a squeal from Lena as she pours some on Lena's chest and cleans it up with her mouth, pebbled nipples grazed and sucked clean. "I'm eating all my meals like this from now on!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
